The Emissary of Darkness
by Amodestpoet
Summary: Dormammu has been released and the galaxy is racing to find a way to stop him. Can SG-1 stop him before he finishes his conquests? Or will his Emissary of Darkness finally be the end of the team? Sequel to Demon Days
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, looks like I finally got an inspiration for this story. I hope you enjoy it and the other stories I'm currently updating. Many, many, many thanks to Spirit Speaker for encouraging this story since the beginning. Even though half the time she has no idea what I'm talking about. And thanks to you reader, for being here. **

Ze'ev laughed as he looked around the compound. He had complete control over his old friends, and had even made an example of them. He was going to enjoy ruling under his new master. He wondered briefly why he had been so hesitant to listen to him. He had never had more power nor more fun before this. He walked around, slowly as if studying every inch of every corner of a new place. He was familiar with the campus, having been a part of its scientific team before his rebirth under the Dread Lord.

"Ze'ev, old friend, why do you do this to us? You were honored among us. We held you in the highest regard, you were our friend. We loved you. Why do you enslave us to some demon?" An older man asked of the Regent. He was surrounded by a few people, each of whom was either nodding in agreement or aghast that such a question was asked.

Ze'ev said nothing in response. He just took a small black dagger and shoved it between the man's ribs and let him drop to the floor. Those few who were nodding quickly looked away and tried to find something to do.

"I was made Regent by a god. Not a demon. He ascended from a hellish world, but is not a demon. I am his First Lieutenant. Now, we have much work to do. Our enemies will not be expecting us. I mean to take advantage of that while the Dread Lord keeps his attention occupied on matters much greater than he deems us worthy for. Now, you will return to your work. We have much to do if we are to take down the Tau'ri for our master." He kept walking past the body. No one dared move it for fear of his wrath.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Tok'ra Homeworld

"So you destroyed half the planet to stop this creature?" Ta'seem asked. SG-1 had been relating the story to the Tok'ra after the official business. The Tok'ra had called them to their homeworld to discuss the terms of their treaty now that their original and subsequent goals had been accomplished, and there were no galactic threats at the moment. The Tok'ra didn't really care about the Wraith until they crossed into this galaxy. For the moment, they were concerned with rebuilding their population.

"Not quite half of it, but a good portion of it, surrounding the Gate," Carter corrected.

"Then why do you still seem so anxious?" Ta'seem asked. "If the creature is dead, then you have saved the galaxy many more years of tragedy and heartbreak. It came at a high cost, to be sure, but when compared against the immeasurable, isn't it worth it?

"Some would think so. I have a hard time thinking in those terms though. They were my friends." Mitchell hated how much it had cost, not even knowing if it had worked. They could hope though.

"Yes, your companions were most unfortunate. Do you have any ideas on how this Dormammu was able to manipulate them so quickly?" Ta'seem inquired.

"It was like nothing I've seen before. Unless Daniel has any ideas, I'm stumped on this one," Carter sighed.

"It looked like he was able to use magic. We've seen no evidence of real magic so far in our travels, just higher evolved beings. This must be something like that," Daniel considered that for a minute.

"But you said he wasn't an ascended being," Ta'seem reminded him.

"Not like the Ancients, no. It's possible he was more like Anubis. There are apparently many levels of existence between us and them. He may just live on one of them. It would account for his abilities," Daniel shuddered slightly at the thought of another being like Anubis.

"But he's trapped for now. We should not be concerned at his origins so much as what his intentions are,"

"Probably the usual egomaniacal reasons. Power, conquest, fear, the list goes on and on," Vala laughed as she said it. So did the rest of the team. It was good to laugh, and she had a point. Nothing this creature had done suggested he was any different than the Goa'uld.

"You may be right, but we should still be wary. A ship will be sent to scan the planet in a few hours to make sure everything is as you left it. We can't be too sure, now can we?"

"Thank you, Ta'seem. For both continuing this alliance and making sure that we are still safe," Teal'c chimed in for the first time.  
Before the group could continue on to a feast they were invited to, a runner came up to them.

"Ta'seem, SG-1 is needed back on earth. An unknown force has attacked Chulak."

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Earth

"General Landry, exactly what do you propose we do? Teal'c has gone ahead to help the Jaffa defend themselves, but they cannot hold out for long. We need to get there and fast. We should go as an advance team to help out Teal'c and wait for the _Odyssey_ to come with reinforcements. If we're going to do this, we need to move fast," Mitchell argued.

"Take the two guests with you. You could do with the extra hands and they need to be able to prove themselves. Let's hope you're not too late," Landry dismissed them and briefly looked to Heaven as if there might be an answer there. He shook his head and started planning a report to the IOA and the President on the situation.

* * *

Well, well. That didn't take very long, now did it? What do you think of Ze'ev's transformation? And will Chulak ever not be the first target? Probably not. Thank you for taking time to reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long delay everyone, bit of a hectic time in my personal life. But here we are now, no thanks to Spirit Speaker, who decided that this chapter wasn't good enough and helped make it better. She's one heck of a beta and a great friend. Hopefully I'll be able to get the writing schedule back on track soon. Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"We should go there as fast as possible, and that means using the Gate," Cameron argued with his team.

"Agreed, but we should make sure we're not stepping into a trap," Carter countered.

"So we send a drone through and hope everything checks out? The Jaffa will already be resisting against the invaders, they can only hold out so long though." Mitchell was getting aggravated. He wanted to help and quickly, but he also understood that they needed a plan.

"What about us?" Ayal asked.

"You don't have a choice in this. You're going to stay here and either help out with potential negotiations with the Lucian Alliance, or take your chances at getting a pass outside the complex." Mitchell felt a little bad for them. But they were going to have to get used to it. There wasn't much he could do at the moment.

"Very well. But what about the situation on Chulak? Any ideas who it could be?" Kefira figured if she had to help out around the base, she could at least talk them through this.

"No, but that's what the problem is. We need to get there fast, but we can't risk letting them know we're coming by way of a drone or M.A.L.P. But we also just can't rush in there, despite what Mitchell says. We have to figure out a way to see what the area around the Gate looks like without jeopardizing ourselves," Mitchell looked at Carter again, who shook her head.

The team was sitting in the control room trying to figure out all their options. While they stood around, arguing, Kefira and Ayal stood back discussing a strategy with each other.

"Couldn't they send a recording device on the back of something small through the gate?" Kefira asked her brother.

"I think that's what they're discussing. Or rather, yelling about. It is difficult to tell though. Perhaps you should suggest it?" Ayal laughed a little. The situation he was in made it easy enough.

"Perhaps you could try being a little nicer someday, dear brother." Turning her attention to SG-1, she called for their attention, while ignoring a snort from Ayal. "Listen! How about attaching one of your recording devices to something small and mobile. Something that wouldn't be noticed?" Kefira suggested.

"Like a drone? Not a good idea to let the enemy know you're aware of their movements anytime, especially before you get into position," Mitchell shrugged.

"Surely you people have something small enough to get through the gate without it being detected. You can't trace the origin of an incoming wormhole. Who would know, if they are watching?" Kefira hoped they were getting the point.

"You're saying we hold the Gate open long enough to knock off suspicion and send something small through? That might work, actually," Daniel pondered the idea for a minute.

"Yes. Keep the Gate open long enough to confirm there is no one in the area, and to get your equipment through. Then go in and take the fight to the invaders. Although, why can't you just fly to the planet on that lovely ship we were guests on?" Kefira was tired of the bickering. It had already been 45 minutes since the news was given to them. 15 minutes of that was them standing around arguing about what to do. She was frustrated with the lack of ideas.

"They're on their way back to Atlantis for their weekly resupply between galaxies. Otherwise, that's exactly what we'd be doing. But your idea isn't a bad one, necessarily, which is why we are taking a couple teams with us, just in case."

"It seems like a reasonable idea," Teal'c stated calmly and efficiently.

"I agree, we should at least try," Daniel nodded.

"Oh why not. I've certainly heard worse ideas from her. Many times, actually," Vala laughed a little while she spoke.

"Well, if you're all in agreement, I suppose it can't hurt anything." Mitchell shrugged and they started towards the Gate Room.

While the group stood ready outside the Gate, armed and looking anxious, Walter's voice called out his usual cadence.

"Chevron 4 encoded. Chevron 5 encoded. Chevron 6 Encoded. Chevron 7 locked. We have a stable wormhole. Preparing to send through drone." Here's what everything rode on. They needed to know who was attacking, how many there were and if they could take the gate with minimal casualties. .

"We're getting images from the drone. I don't see anyone near the Gate, though there are signs of damage from a recent battle, it looks like. You have a green light to go through the gate. Godspeed." Landry's voice encouraged them.

"Thank you, sir. Let's go save the Free Jaffa." Mitchell and his team headed up the ramp to the Gate and stepped through.

Kefira and Ayal stayed behind the Control Room while SG's 2, 7, and 8 all went through the Gate as well.

"Are you sure they will eventually trust us, sis?" Ayal looked down warily at the Gate.

"They're going to have to. It will be better than having us locked up in a cell." Kefira smiled apologetically to her brother. They had to support each other; they were alone among enemies.

* * *

Oh man, that's kind of a rough deal for those two. But do you agree with what happened? Thanks go to **Spirit Speaker **for her encouraging comments. And thanks to everyone who's added this to their alerts. You guys won't be disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies for the long delay, but I seem to never be able to find enough to time to get all my writing done lately. I promise I'm not doing this on purpose, no matter what Spirit Speaker may claim. But anyways, thanks to her for being such an incredible beta, and thanks to all of you for putting up with my stories thus far. You guys are the best. **

The teams searched around quickly as they exited the Gate. They saw no sign of any enemy combatants, but there were signs that there had been a brief struggle over the Gate, evidenced by the amount of scorching and bullets lying on the ground.

"Colonels, the area is secure. What do you recommend?" A young major from SG-7 stood at attention, scanning the area as his men secured the gate.

"You're going to help SG-8 make sure this Gate is secured. SG-2 will come with us, and try and help out the locals. I'm not sure why we don't see anyone here, but we need to move, and we need to move fast." Mitchell surveyed the area for a few moments trying to get a grasp on what was happening. Something felt off, but he couldn't quite get a grasp of what it was.

"Mitchell, what exactly do you think is going on here? We've been here long enough that someone should have either contacted us or tried to attack us. I don't like this." Carter wasn't sure what was going on either.

"We should move on. Let's head to the village and see what we can find." Mitchell and the group started heading forward. They saw signs of rampant destruction, but no sign of any enemies.

They walked cautiously, as though the ground beneath them could explode at any moment. They came upon the village and found it empty.  
"Alright, spread out and look for survivors. This place looks like hell unleashed its fury upon it. Let's see if we can find out what happened." Mitchell took his rifle out and started searching very carefully through the empty houses. He found each in a state of disaster, as if the occupants had been forcefully drug from their homes.

"Sir, I've got signs of staff fire over here," the young major called out from a house a few meters away.

"Alright, I've got signs of forced relocation over here. Folks, this is now a rescue mission. Let's see if we can track the whereabouts of the villagers and… what the hell?!" Mitchell was stunned to see the form of a Mindless One appear on the horizon. "Contact the other SG teams. Tell them to get SGC on the com and get reinforcements. Those creatures are back!" Mitchell started to fire upon the Mindless Ones, knowing full well it would do no good; he merely hoped to buy enough time for his comrades to retreat back to the base.

"Mitchell, we need to get out of here. Those things nearly overwhelmed us last time!" Daniel called out.

"Agreed, but we can't leave just yet. How the hell did those things survive our bombing?" Strangely enough, the Mindless Ones had not yet fired upon the groups. It looked like they were waiting for something.

"They didn't. That was but a small portion of the legions. All you managed to do was irritate your new god," a familiar voice called out from behind the giants.

"That can't be… Balinsky, how the hell are you still alive?!" Mitchell was furious. No one should have been able to survive the amount of devastation that planet endured.

"That answer should be obvious. I serve a god. He is more powerful than your petty explosives," Balinsky laughed as he said this.

"You were one of us. What happened?" Carter finally asked.

"You abandoned me! You left me on that planet to die. You have no idea what it's like to be betrayed by the people you were supposed to call family, do you? You left me to die, but the Dread Lord, he gave me life, gave me purpose. My purpose is to kill you…" Balinsky drew in a deep breath as if tasting the fear in the air. "But that seems like a waste. You could serve, and save Earth instead." Balinksy walked calmly over to the huddling group. As he walked, the young major from SG-2 took a shot at him. Balinsky merely smacked the bullet aside and turned towards the young man.

"There was no reason for that. I was once a dear friend of your C.O. But to treat me with such rudeness, that is inexcusable." He nodded towards one of the Mindless Ones and the house where the major was currently camped, along with a member of his team, was blown apart by the intense laser-like force coming from the creatures eye.

"Goddammit, Balinksy, that wasn't necessary! You could have shown mercy!" Mitchell gripped his fists tight against the dirt.

Balinsky tilted his head slightly to the left, as if considering what the colonel had said was worth listening to. He then shook his head and started laughing. "Mercy? For a coward who would shoot a man without provocation?"  
"Those creatures standing behind you proved provocation enough," Teal'c stated simply.

"Hmmm… You may be right. But I'm not going to kill anymore of you. No, you are going to go back and convince SGC that their best option is to side with the Dread Lord. Now, run along and return shortly. Or risk seeing Earth reduced to ash, and humanity enslaved." Balinsky turned and left, heading back towards the center of the village.

"Carter, we need to see if we can recover the major's body. And then get on the com with SGC. We have a harder job here than we thought. Teal'c, can you think of anywhere where your people might have been taken?"  
"There is a prison not far from our location where DanielJackson and Carter were once held before I joined them. That is where they will most likely be," Teal'c offered.

"I remember that. You saved our lives there," Carter almost smiled at the memory before remembering the major.

"Let's get those men back to SGC and then we'll plan from there. We'll stop Balinsky, and figure out where the hell Dormammu is. For now, we have bigger concerns. Let's move out," Mitchell stood over the body of the fallen major and a tear threatened to form in his eye. The man had been a good officer, and he was going to be missed.

* * *

Well now, Balinsky certainly has his reasons for joining the Dread Lord. But can he still be saved? That's an interesting thought for you all to ponder. Thanks go to **Minori** for their review! I'm glad to see you back. And thanks to everyone who has added this to their alerts, you help get this written.


End file.
